


【VD】The rain is falling,or it fell

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 但丁在一场突如其来的暴风雨中惊醒。是5VD，写这篇的契机是那天和基友讨论说想看哥唱歌（。就写了这个梗！





	【VD】The rain is falling,or it fell

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：他们不属于我。

_The afternoon grows light because at last_

_Abruptly a minutely shredded rain_

_Is falling, or it fell. For once again_

_Rain is something happening in the past._

_——Jorge Luis Borges《Rain》_

在第一道闪电击破室内的黑暗时，Dante便惊醒了。

“见鬼。”他仿佛很懊恼地喃喃自语，微微支起上半身，视线越过Vergil的肩头投向窗外。乌泱泱的层云像是被方才的强光撕开一道口子，厚密的雨幕很沉重地从裂缝垂向大地，纷至沓来的风猛地将他们睡前忘记关好的窗户推开了，雷鸣在潮湿而凝滞的空气中不断翻滚。他悄无声息地跳下床，走到窗边把窗子重新关上闸好，浓重的湿气透过玻璃漫进他在黑夜掩映下几近靛色的眼底。这样的雷雨天让他回忆起许多事，他静静地站在窗边，犹如黑夜的一道影子。滴滴答答的雨声像是走动的时钟引领他的思绪倒退回几十年前的那个雨夜。

他不由自主地望向一旁的Vergil。他的兄长此刻正背对着他，被子很严谨地裹住身体，只露出肩胛骨以上的部分，平稳而悠长的呼吸如一条潺潺的河流在昏暗的室内流淌。他看上去对这天气突如其来的变故分毫无察，甚至没留意到床上何时只剩下他一个人。灰蒙蒙的微光映在他起伏的肩颈，Dante凝视着他，目光穿越他的身体，仿佛是在寻找被他隐藏于呼吸里的心跳。

闪电又一次亮彻卧室。Dante皱了皱眉，睡意还是未能如约而至，过往的幽灵犹如这场似乎永无止境的雨纠缠不休。他决定给自己找点事情做，于是又蹑手蹑脚地走回床畔，从地板上拎起皱成一团的裤子套在腿上。“Dante。”他不过才刚迈出一步，冷不防就被一道低沉的声线拦住去路。他转过身，发现Vergil已经醒了。他半坐在床上，神情也在模棱两可的光线下变得讳莫如深。“你要去哪儿？”

Dante在“我要去上厕所”和“我要去找吃的”这两个选项之间挣扎了一晌，最终选择了实话实说：“我睡不着。”他的嗓音几乎被淹没在震颤的雷声中。“我吵醒你了吗，Verge？”

Vergil没有回话，只是又躺了回去。

“你的动静太大了。”在Dante以为他再度入睡时，他突然开口道。一句类似抱怨的话被他讲述的像是某种既定事实。“什么时候开始下的雨？”

“不知道，也许十分钟前。”他耸耸肩，朝床的方向挪了一步。“我醒的时候就开始下了。”

Vergil又不做声了，沉默的夜色横亘在他们之间，犹如一条狰狞的伤口。Dante犹豫了一下，还是脱掉裤子回到床上。Vergil深沉的呼吸在倾盆的雨声中逐渐归于舒缓，仿佛一个包裹着他的拥抱。辗转反侧之间，Dante的意识开始在清醒与模糊间交替着浮浮沉沉，有那么一瞬间，他恍惚着以为自己正身处一座瀑布之上，湍急的水流声响冲击着他的鼓膜。一个熟悉的蓝色身影站在离他几步之遥的位置，随着水流向瀑布边缘倒退。他紧跟着追过去，却始终看不清对方的脸。

“Verge！”他干涩又嘶哑的嗓音在哗哗的水声中显得不值一提。他加快了脚步，几乎是拼尽全力向那个即将消失在瀑布边缘的身影奔去，“Vergil——”

他喊着兄长的名字，猛地从床上坐起，他的手在发抖，紧张而僵硬，颤动的喘息里似乎仍残存着梦中的惊惧。一只温暖的手覆上他的肩头，Vergil说了一句什么，但他没有听见。他的世界仿佛被那雷鸣般的水声与自己深急的心跳吞噬了，汗似的水渍淌过他的脸，他下意识地蜷起身子，像是要通过这种方式将自己很牢固地保护起来。

一分钟后他冷静下来，深深地呼出一口气，意识到自己的失态，又故作轻松地扭头去问Vergil：“什么？”。Vergil紧锁着眉头，灰蓝色的眼中流露出的怀疑几乎将他刺穿。

“你做噩梦了。”这是一个陈述句。

“不是第一次了。”他勉强地笑，眼睛却很暗，回答得避重就轻，“好在我已经习惯了。”

“我听到了我的名字。”Vergil捏在他肩膀上的那只手令他发痛，那些审视的目光不依不饶地钉在他身上。“究竟是怎么回事？”

“说真的，Verge。”Dante试图让他们重新回到枕头上，现在不是吵架的好时候。“有时候你没必要知道的……那么详细。尤其是，嘿，这不过是个虚假的梦。”虽然梦中的场景曾经真实地出现过。他想。

“我没事。”他盯着他微眯的双眼底气不足地强调。“真的没事。”

“是吗？”Vergil依然目视着他，不置可否地反问道。“我不想今晚再被第三次吵醒。”

“那是你太容易醒了。”Dante小声咕哝着，仰面倒回松软的枕头里。Vergil随即便压了上来：“你说什么？”

“没什么。”他迅速撇清关系，年长的半魔瞪了他一眼，尔后挨着他躺下。合眼不过半秒，Dante的声音便又一次缠上来：

“你真的想知道我梦见了什么吗？”

“Dante。”

“我梦见了我们年轻的时候。”一种微妙的怀念渗入他的语调，Vergil睁开眼，视线落在他翕张的嘴唇上。他的脖子上有流动的光影，仿佛象征着某种不存在的伤痕。“每当下雨，我就会做这个梦。你那会儿真是个傻瓜。”他赶在兄长发作之前补充了一句。“当然，我也一样。”

“我们都太蠢了。”最终他这样评论。“幸好那只是个梦。”

Vergil轻哼一声，没有反驳也没有承认，只是心不在焉地摩挲着他肩膀上残余的汗水。室外，大雨仍在继续。他们在这样的风暴里缄默了一阵，唯一鲜活的莫过于彼此的呼吸，Dante摸索着握住Vergil放在他身上的那只手，禁不住地微笑。

“Verge？”

“说。”

“你还记得我们小时候因为噩梦失眠的时候，妈妈是怎么做的吗？”

Vergil沉默了一秒，紧接着抽出了自己的手。

“你想都别想。”

“Brother——”

“不。”

“我保证不会有第二个人知道这件事。”

“我说了，不。”

“你肯定也不想今晚第三次被吵醒。”

“我肯定我有别的方法让你闭嘴。”

这句话暗含的警告意味不言而喻。Nero和Kylie今晚就睡在他们楼下，如果他们动手势必会惊扰到那对年轻的夫妇。Dante知道Vergil做得出来，只得悻悻地不再言语。他对着已然背过身去的兄长做了个他看不见的鬼脸，十分泄气地阖上双眼，打算靠数草莓圣代的方法唤醒他失踪已久的睡意时，一段格外微弱又不容忽视的旋律犹如贴着他的耳畔蓦地升起，他有些不敢置信地竖起耳朵，想要确认那究竟是不是自己的幻觉。音调与节奏同他记忆中的相差无几，不过哼唱者显然对唱歌这件事没什么经验，咬词和断句都有些生硬，音色也远不如Eva那样柔美，而是低回中掺杂着些许沙哑，有一种沙粒漫过皮肤般的质感，婉转的雨声多少中和了男声的粗糙感。整首歌听下来，Dante竟觉得这样独特的声音搭配起摇篮曲意外的和谐。

“满意了？”Vergil口吻硬邦邦地问道。

“老天，Verge。”他的胞弟攥着被子，笑得上气不接下气，“我有没有说过我很爱你？”

“闭嘴。”

“那看来是说过。”

“Dante。”

“晚安，Vergil。”他知趣地闭上嘴——当然是笑着，随后抬起头瞥了眼窗外肆虐的风雨。

看来下雨天发生的并不全是坏事。Dante得寸进尺般地搂住兄长，将下巴枕在他的颈窝处，在轻盈地入睡前如是想。

FIN

感谢阅读


End file.
